Third Time Lucky
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Paraguay never happened for Mac and Harm. When Webb put into motion the plan to trade diamonds for missiles Harm realised what might go wrong – both professionally and personally, and when Mac speaks as she’s leaving his apartment he’s galvanized into ac


**Title** : Third Time Lucky

**Author** : Jaggie 107

**Disclaimer** : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

**Summary** : Paraguay never happened for Mac and Harm. When Webb put into motion the plan to trade diamonds for missiles Harm realised what might go wrong – both professionally and personally, and when Mac speaks as she's leaving his apartment he's galvanized into action, telling her about his nightmares, and that he loves her…

(Warning – Character deaths.)

**Spoilers** : Series 8, Paraguay storyline.

**THIRD TIME LUCKY**

**Harm's Apartment**

"Mac, please… I know this isn't the greatest timing, but I… I've been having nightmares, about you being murdered. You and Webb. I just have an awful gut feeling that if you go with him, you'll be killed. Mac…"

"What, Harm? 'Mac' what…? Stay? I can't let Clay down now. It's too late to train up someone else for this mission."

"I need you…" Mac paused at that admission, her eyes finding Harm's, seeing the anguish on his face and in his expressive eyes.

"I want you…" Harm took a tentative step forward, one hand coming up from his side, reaching to her. Without volition, her hand reached out for his.

"I love you, Sarah. I'm _in love_ with you…"

Words were no longer necessary to express feelings as they came together in a soft, exploring kiss that soon turned passionate as their long-hidden desires were released.

"_Third time's the charm, I see."_

Harm and Mac broke off from their kisses in surprise as their heads turned to the still-open doorway. In perfect unison they spoke the same word. "Webb!"

"I guess this means you won't be coming to Paraguay with me, Sarah. Pity. I think we would have made an admirable team."

"Clay…I…" Mac began, but broke off to grin at Harm. "I am sorry, but I'm spoken for…" she added blithely, noting that Harm wasn't releasing his hold on her, even in the presence of the other man. Usually reserved at displays of affection, Harm had discovered that along with his confession of love to Mac came a freedom to do exactly what he wanted, and what he wanted was to show her – and the world – just how much he loved her.

"Not to worry. I do have a back-up plan," Webb stated, reaching out to catch hold of the door handle as he backed away. "Catherine's waiting in the wings, so to speak. I had the strangest feeling that this would bring matters to a head between you two. I am happy for you both."

"Catherine? Catherine Gayle? Clay, she isn't…" Mac began to express her surprise, and doubt, but Web overrode her protest.

"A field agent? Neither were you, Sarah. You are very much alike, actually. Perhaps when this is all over we can socialize. Catherine and I are…well, let's just leave it at that. Rabb, you screw this up and it will be the last time. You almost lost her to Lowne and Brumby." Webb didn't need to say any more. Harm knew what he _wasn't_ saying.

"I won't screw it up, Clay. You have my word, and my promise." Harm looked down at Mac as he spoke the last, and Webb closed the door as his presence was forgotten to the two of them. With a wry smile he walked away from the apartment and down to the waiting limousine.

**Inside the limousine…**

"I take it I'm now Mrs Jane Williams?" Catherine Gayle smiled as Webb slid into the seat beside her. With a nod, Webb sealed their fate. The limousine drew away from the kerb and into the evening traffic, heading for the airport.

**Days later… Admiral Chegwidden's Office, JAG Headquarters**

Harm followed Mac into the Admiral's office, both coming to attention at the front of the wide desk. Chegwidden waved them down, indicating that they take the seats behind them. With a quick glance at each other they sat down, and waited for their commanding officer to speak.

"I…ah…just got off a call with Deputy Director Kershaw. I believe you know the man, Colonel?"

Mac nodded in response and Chegwidden glanced at Harm before he continued. This wasn't going to be good news; they both knew it then.

"Clayton Webb and Catherine Gayle were killed in Paraguay. Of course, this is between the three of us in this room, and Kershaw. As is standard procedure for operations such as this, there will be no official confirmation, but it is without doubt they were murdered; whether by Sadik himself, or others, is unknown at this time." Chegwidden paused, and Mac broke in.

"Has his mother…Clay's…Mrs Webb…" Mac faltered, and Harm picked up the question.

"Does Mrs Webb know, sir?"

"I believe Kershaw spoke to her earlier this morning."

"Sir," Mac found her voice once more. "This _is_ real, isn't it?" Given Webb's previous 'death', it was a last grasp at hope that this was one more plot. That hope was dashed as Chegwidden nodded solemnly.

"The bodies have been identified and confirmed, Mac."

"Yes, sir. Thank you…" Mac thought the words she spoke were a trifle inane. Thanking someone for telling them about a death. Polite indifference when really there should be anger.

Harm glanced at Mac, saw the hidden emotion, but he was aware that she was grieving for a friend and nothing more. His own feelings were ambivalent towards the man; he still felt he owed something to Webb for Sergei's rescue, but the possibility that Mac could have been the one killed overrode any other emotion. A death before time was always a tragedy, no matter what the circumstances, but there was an anger also that Webb had darawn someone else into his games and got them killed.

Chegwidden watched the silent interaction between Harm and Mac, and then cleared his throat to speak again. Both senior officers gave him their full attention then.

"I don't believe either of you has any pending cases that will fall apart for an afternoon. You are to secure for the day, and I will see you back here in the morning. Dismissed."

Both Harm and Mac got their feet and stood at attention. "Aye, sir," Harm murmured, and Mac added a soft 'Thank you, sir…' as they moved away from the desk. Chegwidden's voice halted their progress briefly.

"I know that Webb was a friend of yours, despite all his…shenanigans. You have my condolences."

Mac and Harm nodded in silent agreement with both the man and his words, and left the room.

**Harm's Apartment, some time later…**

Almost as soon as they had entered the apartment Mac found herself engulfed in Harm's silent embrace, and then she felt his big body shaking. Managing to extricate herself far enough away to see his face she saw the absolute terror etched there.

"Harm? What is it?" Mac's voice was barely above a whisper, but Harm heard her, and responded in a broken voice.

"It could have been _you_, Sarah. I could have lost you forever! And all because of that damned man."

"Clay's gone, Harm. Let him rest…" Mac pleaded softly, but Harm was still angry at Webb and that anger was palpable. Harm was also entrenched in the fear that had invaded his mind and his body since finding out about Mac's involvement in Webb's plans; if he was honest with himself, he had felt this way since his incarceration for Singer's death. Fear that he was losing Mac forever. He knew now that fear was irrational, but

"Catherine Gayle wasn't an operative, Mac, she is…was…a lawyer. Untrained as a spook. Webb had access to trained personnel. It's all so senseless..."

"I know…Harm, _please_…just hold me?" Mac's words got through to Harm and he fell silent as he pulled Mac closer into his embrace, moving them both towards his bedroom. No more words were spoken, but comfort was offered in silent communion.

They both carried their memories of the two who had lost their lives, but were grateful for the living. When they returned to work the following morning they were as professional as always.

Harm did wonder if Clayton and Catherine would have their stars on the wall at Langley, alongside other fallen colleagues.

He doubted it.

**The End**

A/N : I watched the end of series 8 recently, from Ice Queen through to the start of the Paraguay storyline, and the ideas for this story came at me thick and fast! I hope you all like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I also realised that Harm's nightmare (singular) on the show was after Mac had already been to see him; c'est la vie – this is fiction, and so open to interpretation, lol! I hope you will allow me this creative licence and that it doesn't stop you enjoying the story…


End file.
